


Great Going, Guys

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Charlie has the only brain cell, Cute, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Based on that one prompt about a love triangle where the girl turns out to be asexual, and the two guys end up falling for each other.Now in Highschool!AU format where Dean and Cas are oblivious and have a crush on Charlie... while crushing on each other.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Great Going, Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paper_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_rings/gifts).



> Usually I don't like love triangles, but this concept is hilarious.
> 
> I don't actually ship Charlie with any of the guys (duh, she's a lesbian) but I thought it would be funny when they boys find out. Also, if you find any grammatical errors, I'm sorry, I finished this around midnight.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were on two very different ends of the popularity spectrum.

The former was handsome, with a fit physique to match. His bright green eyes, freckles, full lips and spectacular jawline, were the gossip highlights of the school. Dean was a marvel at baseball, a wonder at football, and everyone’s dream highschool hunk. The fact that he kept mainly to himself only added to the boy’s charm.

Castiel’s charm, on the other hand, was subtle. His striking blue eyes would catch any newcomer’s first, before his cool, calm demeanour and intelligence took over. He wore a smile sweeter than his personality, and though no one usually likes a straight A student, his mess of raven black hair and endearing mannerisms usually won the other students over.

For the first two years of high school, neither of the boys interacted with each other. 

And then along came Charlie Bradbury.

With fiery red hair and an equally fiery personality to match, the half nerd half geek quickly became close friends with both males. She was as sassy as she was genuine, and nonchalantly captivating. Obviously, the boys thought this easy friendship had blossomed into a crush, and that in turn initiated a rivalry between the two to see who could woo Charlie over first.

What a pair of idiots.

It started off harmless enough. One would try and get Charlie's attention away from the other, constantly calling her name back and forth throughout the school day. It eventually led to them preparing fun dates for Charlie, without ever actually calling them "dates" to her face, of course. Behind her back, Dean would constantly taunt the other male, while Cas wasted no opportunity in bringing out any savage quips. They would constantly praise Charlie, gift things to her, spoil her beyond measure… and the entire school knew about it. A lot of students had even taken bets on what the outcome would be. Some bet on Cas, others on Dean, and some predicted another ending to the feud entirely.

The rivalry peaked when prom season came around. Though neither male cared for an audience to their "promposal", they each came up with their own ways of grandly asking Charlie out to the dance. Dean had presented her with a classic bouquet of red roses at the end of the day, and while Cas couldn't deliver his promposal in person, the boy made sure that his ornate, handwritten letter made its way to her anyway. Charlie, of course, said yes to both boys… a fact that was unknown by either of them until prom night itself.

Dean was the one who offered to pick Charlie up from her house. Sporting a rather handsome maroon suit and tie, he rolled up to his crush's front door in a sleek, polished, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. 

"Classy ride for a classy lady," Dean said, throwing a flirtatious wink her way. Charlie only giggled as she hopped into the passenger seat, hiking up the skirts of her golden ball gown. Though it pained Dean not to have classic rock sounding through the speakers of his car, he made an exception and allowed Charlie to pick the songs as they drove towards the school. Suffice to say, her music choices weren't too bad. Kind of catchy, actually, though Dean would never admit it out loud.

They arrived at the school hall five minutes into the start of the prom (Dean being fashionably late, as always). He parked the car, opened the passenger door, and was escorting Charlie to the front steps when a confused, yet very familiar voice spoke up behind them.

"Charlie?"

The pair turned around to find Castiel standing about two feet away, brows furrowed and eyes darting between the two. He wore a stunning dark blue suit that brought out his eyes, and a corsage in one hand, no doubt to give to the female. In hindsight, Dean thought he probably should have gotten one as well.

"Sorry, Cassandra," Dean smirked. "Looks like your luck ran out."

"Actually," Charlie cut in. "I said yes to both of you."

Now it was Dean's turn to look confused.

"Wait, what?"

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, this has been fun, but I know what's been going on between you two. You guys are my best friends, and I love hanging out with both of you, equally, but I could never date either of you. I like girls."

Charlie had never seen a pair of more slack-jawed faces in her life.

"Oh," Dean managed to say. "That-"

"-Makes a lot of sense, actually," Cas finished off for him. Charlie nodded.

"Sorry, guys. The reason I said yes was because I wanted to enjoy tonight with both of you, without the tension. I was hoping you two wouldn't fight anymore, especially over me. Besides, I…" Charlie shot them a sheepish look. "I kind of have an actual date waiting for me inside."

Now it was Cas' turn to say "Oh".

"You know what? You go on ahead," Dean suggested. "Cas and I will stay back for a while. I think we've got a few things to talk about."

Not waiting for Cas to reply or agree, Charlie nodded and hugged the two males.

"I'll see you guys inside!"

And with that, she flitted up the stairs, and was immediately swallowed up by the lights and music within the hall.

Dean finally turned his full attention to the shy boy by his side, almost pitying the way Cas fiddled with the corsage box.

"Hey-"

"I didn't mean it," Cas interrupted. "All the harsh words, and the façade I put up. It was just an attempt to match your attitude."

"It's alright, no hard feelings there, bud." A pause. "I guess we're both a couple of dumbasses, huh?"

"I prefer trusting. Less dumb, less ass."

Dean couldn't help but laugh aloud at the quiet humour. Castiel seemed to enjoy the deep, joyful sound, because when Dean looked back at the other boy, they were both smiling. 

"How come we weren't friends before?" Dean asked. He first got a shrug in reply.

"I don't know. There were several instances where I tried to establish contact, but you either didn't notice, or I was too scared."

"Scared? Of me? Why would you be scared of me?"

"Not you, exactly." Cas rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Part of the reason why I tried to upstage you in winning Charlie's affection, was because I had hoped you would notice what I did. I liked your attention, I still do, but at the same time, I'm afraid that you will see me as beneath you. In mainstream views, you are close to perfect, Dean. I was afraid that I would never be equal to you in your eyes. So I avoided rejection altogether by just… backing off."

Dean almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't meant to be so intimidating to Cas before the rivalry. Truth be told, Cas always had Dean's attention. The latter just could never bring himself to make the first move.

"And… in non-mainstream views?" Dean asked.

"You mean, what do I think of you?" Cas replied, turning his head to Dean once more.

"Yeah."

Cas studied the male's face for a while. He noted how open and relaxed Dean's facial features were, how those green eyes held the promise of safety, of no judgement. His own eyes beheld the slight tilt of Dean's head, the absence of that tiny, almost permanent smirk. For once, Dean wasn't acting.

"I have always thought of you as a beautiful human being. Not just visually, but in terms of your actions as well. I've seen how you treat your peers, and those younger than you. You give your heart out every day, without anyone fully knowing, and expect nothing back. I've also noticed how uncomfortable it makes you feel when people stare at you, at how they objectify you. You constantly wish to be viewed as a person, and not a token, though for the most part, the environment we're in won't allow it. I don't think people appreciate you enough, Dean Winchester. Not really."

Dean stared, stunned. All the words that Cas said were filling up his mind, drowning all thought in the best possible way. 

"Damn," was all he could say, and it made Cas chuckle.

"I take it you weren't expecting that?"

"No, no I wasn't, that was… wow. I don't know what to say."

Cas blushed. "You don't have to say anything. I know this may all seem a bit much, coming from someone who's not that noticeable."

"Actually, for someone who wears their heart on their sleeve, you never really left my radar." Dean shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged, trying to hide his own reddening face. "I've kinda liked you for a while, Cas. Like, liked you a lot. You're pretty cute, in more ways than one."

Dean dared to look up, just to catch a glimpse of Cas' huge, gorgeous smile. Cue the internal screaming.

"Does that mean we can count tonight as our first date?" Cas asked, his quiet boldness returning. Dean grinned. Saying nothing else, he took Castiel's hand and pulled him towards the hall doors. Dean didn't let go of that hand for most of the night, as they danced and laughed in each other's company. 

Maybe being an idiot is not such a bad thing. Not when it leads to something so wonderful.


End file.
